La Bruja Tuerta
by Blueberry Night
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus y Peter planean armar un mapa que les servirá para merodear el castillo sin ser descubiertos. Encuentran un nuevo pasadizo, y James y Sirius se ofrecen a recorrerlo. Al final del túnel van a encontrar algo más que dulces...


**OMG! NO lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer! Al fin terminé este fic! yay! soy tan feliz! :'D Lo que pasa es que todo lo que escribo lo hago en cuadernos y luego tengo que pasarlos en word para subirlos, y como el word de mi computadora se jodió no pude seguir escribiéndolo. Aun sigo sin word, pero encontré una manera alternativa para seguir pasándolo... ufff, lo tengo terminado desde principio de año, es el más largo que escribí, con un total de 8.217 palabras. también es el primero que escribo sobre esta pareja, y espero realmente haberlos hecho acorde a su personalidad... creo que me quedaron un poquito OoC, espero que no, pero eso ya me lo dirán ustedes en los reviews ;)**

**Quería aclarar, no estoy segura de que algunos detalles de la historia se apeguen al canon de la historia, pero en el momento en le que lo escribí no tenía de donde sacar información D: espero me perdonen ese detalle.**

**La idea, la base en que armé este fic, se la debo a mi querida amiga HumorGris :D y la idea de mi anterior fic (Close To Me) también :D Gracias, querida!**

**Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo para que lean! :D**

* * *

Estaban en su ya 5º año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y, como era costumbre, esperaron a que todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se fueran a dormir para así ellos Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail pudieran bajar desde sus habitaciones sin correr riesgos de ser descubiertos en sus rutinarias salidas nocturnas.

-¡Apúrate, Peter! No tenemos toda la noche- le recriminó James en un grito ahogado por un susurro.

Enseguida se lo vio a Peter bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos torpemente.

-Perdón… es que no encontraba mis zapatos- se disculpó con su habitual nerviosismo previo a una salida nocturna. Siempre temía ser descubierto.

-¿Ya estamos?- dijo un entusiasmado Sirius, fregándose las palmas de las manos.

Miró a sus amigos. Remus estaba sentado en uno de los viejos sillones cerca de la chimenea, estaba tranquilo y parecía poco emocionado, pero Sirius sabía que estaba tan entusiasmado como él o James. Éste estaba revisando la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaban cargada, generalmente, con chascos que les servirían para escapar de alguna situación en la que pudieran descubrirlos. Peter se fregaba las manos inquieto y a cada rato echaba miradas hacia las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio, al parecer, deseando estar acostado en su cama.

-Si- respondió James a la anterior pregunta de Sirius. Acto seguido, sacó su bendita capa para hacerse invisible de un bolsillo de la mochila-. ¡Vamos! – anunció sonriendo.

Remus y Peter se acercaron a James para que pudiera cubrirlos con la capa.

Después de traspasar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se ubicaron estratégicamente bajo la capa, formando algo así como un rombo.

James era el que estaba más adelante, guiándolos, luego, casi a su lado, estaba Remus, como era el mejor haciendo hechizos, se ubicaba en ese lugar por si tenía que aturdir a alguien o abrir una puerta o lo que fuese necesario. Después venia Peter, prácticamente al medio. Lo mantenían ahí porque, al ser el más torpe podían vigilarlo. Y en la retaguardia se encontraba Sirius, preparado para advertir si veía a alguien.

Y así, sin perder más tiempo, se fueron a investigar.

El motivo de esta "investigación" (si se podía llamar así), era un nuevo proyecto que tenían en mente, y su único fin era poder andar a sus anchas por el castillo sin el temor de ser descubiertos cada vez que doblaran una esquina.

Un mapa.

Un mapa mágico que mostrara: a todos y cada una de las personas que se encontraran en el castillo, y todos y cada uno de los secretos que este albergara.

Ellos ya conocían unos cuantos pasadizos secretos (como el del Sauce Boxeador y el cuadro de una frutera que llevaban a las cocinas, por ejemplo, que eran los que más frecuentaban). Hacía dos semanas descubrieron uno, y esta noche tenían la esperanza de encontrar otro.

Hacía un tiempo, Remus había oído a unos fantasmas charlar sobre "un túnel subterráneo" que salía del castillo. Entusiasmado fue a contárselo a James y Sirius para empezar a planear la búsqueda.

Les había costado tres noches seguidas, desde el momento en que todos los de Gryffindor se durmieran hasta que despuntaba el alba revisar los cuadros de todo el castillo. Con sueño, mal humor y unas ojeras que les hacía parecer calaveras, tacharon de la lista la opción de que el pasadizo se encontrara escondido en algún cuadro.

Ese mismo proceso utilizaron para revisar armarios, chimeneas y hasta debajo de alfombras.

Esta noche, al igual que la anterior, les tocaba revisar las estatuas.

Habían recorrido casi la mitad de pasillos del primero al segundo piso. Varias veces tuvieron que hacer el hechizo Muffliato después de llevarse un buen susto cuando las estatuas pegaban un grito o los insultaban cuando empezaban a revisarlas. A pesar de echarles hechizos al azar, para ver si algo se abría o corría, dejando ver lo que buscaban, nada había sucedido.

Peter dio un largo y profundo bostezo, contagiando a todos.

-¡Vamos, Peter! Aun nos faltan dos pisos más- le advirtió James, cuando dejo salir todo el bostezo.

-¿No podríamos continuar mañana? Estoy cansado y no creo que resista mucho más tiempo despierto…- se quejó y bostezó de nuevo.

Sirius le golpeó el hombro con un puño. Peter dio un salto.

-¡Auch!-

-Más vale que no te duermas, Wormtail, no tengo ganas de volver a cargarte como la otra vez… no eres una pluma- le advirtió en un susurro.

-Pero esa vez me doble el tobillo- le respondió también en un susurro, recordando la vez que se tropezó y no pudo mantenerse en pie por el dolor.

-Con más razón, despiértate y fíjate por donde caminas!- le dijo, aun en un susurro, pero un poco más fuerte que la última vez.

-Pero yo…-

-¡Cállense!- los interrumpió Remus en un grito ahogado.

Ambos se callaron, aunque Sirius le echó una mirada de advertencia a Peter.

James siguió caminando sin decir nada, habituado a las peleas de sus dos amigos hasta que llegaron al tercer piso, a un corredor que habían recorrido tan pocas veces que podían contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento de todos los pasillos. Le dedicaban no menos de 15 minutos a cada estatua, revisando hasta el último rincón y probando con al menos 20 hechizos diferentes (esta parte la dejaban en manos de Remus), por si sucedía algo.

No les sorprendió ver que no sucedía nada, pero aún así no podían evitar decepcionarse un poco.

Luego llegaron a una estatua espantosa, de una bruja horrible, encorvada y sin un ojo.

James suspiró y empezó de nuevo la rutina de revisarla. Apoyó la mano sobre los pliegues de la ropa, sobre la joroba, la cabeza, cara, le apretó el único ojo, intentó mover los dedos y brazos, le piso los pies, etcétera, etcétera…

Luego llegó el turno de Remus.

Mientras él probaba los hechizos que utilizó con la anterior estatua, Sirius observaba la esquina del pasillo, aunque sabía que nadie pasaría por allí a esas horas. Peter se dormía parado y James observaba la otra esquina.

Después de casi 10 minutos de probar hechizos, un ruido de piedra contra piedra les llamó la atención.

Los cuatro se quedaron estáticos en el lugar. Sirius y James, que le daban la espalda a Remus, se giraron con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en el rostro. Miraron a Remus, que estaba atónito.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, Moony!- gritó James, olvidando hacer silencio.

-¡Shh!- Remus le tapó la boca con una mano. Luego la retiró.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?- continuó apenas pudo. Había bajado el tono de voz, pero mantenía la misma euforia.

-Dije _Dissendium_…- él también empezó a emocionarse.

Se había hecho un hueco en la joroba de la bruja. El espacio era lo suficientemente amplio para que una persona delgada pasara por él.

Peter empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, totalmente espabilado y despierto. James le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius hacía un esfuerzo por no empezar a carcajear.

James les hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus amigos para que se acercaran y él pudiera echar un vistazo sin el riesgo de salirse de la protección de la capa de invisibilidad.

-No se ve nada- comentó pasado un momento.

-Entremos- dijo Sirius, sin molestarse en ocultar lo emocionado que estaba.

-Pero… no saben qué hay ahí…- como siempre Remus era el más prudente.

-Y seguiremos sin saberlo si no entramos- replicó James. Él y Sirius se miraron con complicidad- Ya saben qué hacer – le dijo a Remus y Peter.

Cada vez que investigaban un nuevo lugar, eran James y Sirius los que lo hacían, mientras que Remus (el mejor en inventar excusas) se quedaba vigilando con Peter, que nunca se animaba a entrar a ningún lugar desconocido.

Sin perder un segundo más, James y Sirius salieron rápido de la protección de la capa y se colaron por el hueco.

En el instante en que lo hicieron, se escuchó que gritaron. Unos segundos más tarde un golpe seco y un gemido de dolor.

-¿Están bien?- los llamó Remus, asomándose a la entrada.

-Si…- le respuesta de Sirius llegó amortiguada-. Hay una especie de rampa que no vimos… pero estamos bien-.

-No veo nada… _¡Lumos!_- la voz de James les llegó amortiguada a los otros dos desde el agujero.

-Wow… - la voz de Sirius reflejaba asombro.

-¿Qué hay?- esta vez fue Peter el que habló.

-Es un túnel, muy estrecho y bajo… huele a tierra húmeda- le contestó James.

-Bueno, nos vamos- anunció Sirius-. ¡Ah! No olviden que el rojo es para cuando alguien se acerca y el…-

-… y el verde para que salgan sin preocupaciones- completó Remus.

Después de mucho investigar, Remus había encontrado un hechizo para hacer salir chispas de colores en la varita de alguien más. Consistía en hechizar la varita "víctima", para que imitara todo lo que la otra varita hiciera. De este modo se avisaban si era o no seguro salir de donde fuera que estuviesen.

-¡Ahora váyanse y dejen de hacer ruido!- Remus se alejó de la entrada y dio un golpecito con la varita sobre la joroba de la bruja tuerta. Con otro ruido de piedra contra piedra, el hueco del pasadizo desapareció.

Sirius encendió su varita. Detrás suyo podía ver el final de una especie de tobogán de piedra y frente a él el túnel. Solo alcanzaba a ver lo que tocaba la luz, más adelante todo estaba oscuro.

-Me recuerda al túnel del Sauce Boxeador…- comentó.

-Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando- James empezó a avanzar-, pero me da la sensación de que éste es más largo-.

Se introdujeron por el pasadizo. Era lo más irregular que recordaban haber recorrido: estaba lleno de piedras sueltas y tierra húmeda, el camino descendía y ascendía de repente.

Luego de lo que les pareció horas, el desnivel del suelo hizo tropezar a James, que cayó de bruces, manchándose la túnica con barro.

-Jajajajaja- carcajeó Sirius cuando le vio toda la cara sucia.

James, sin perder su orgullo, se levantó y limpió como pudo. Le echó una mirada al otro, quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Se acomodó la túnica y manteniendo su dignidad, siguió avanzando bien erguido.

Sirius continuaba riendo.

-Eres un bruto, ¿sabías?- lo empezó a seguir, su risa iba apaciguándose-. Hey, tienes sucio el pantalón-.

-¿Dónde?- James se lo revisaba.

-Aquí- y le dio una palmada en la nalga derecha.

James se giró con la indignación pintada en el rostro.

-¿Osas tocarme mi sexy trasero sin antes siquiera invitarme a una cita?- fingió el tono de desconsuelo, llevándose la mano al pecho-. Me desilusionas, cariño-.

-Estaba por invitarte la semana que viene, pero primero quería asegurarme de que seas mercancía que valga la pena- le sonrió- pero ya veo que no…- alzó los hombros con decepción.

-Eres un hipócrita, Black, yo se que te mueres por mi y solo buscas excusas tontas para manosearme- le reprochó de broma.

-Ya quisieras…- bufó el aludido y continuó caminando.

James lo siguió.

Cada tanto volvían a hacer bromas de ese tipo, diciéndose que uno estaba más bueno que el otro y cosas por el estilo.

Pasado un buen rato comenzaron a ascender.

-¡Uf! ¡¿Cuánto crees que falte? Estoy empezando a hartarme de la tierra y oscuro…- la queja de Sirius sonó opacada por el cansancio.

-No tengo idea, espero que no mucho, yo también estoy harto de este túnel…- James jadeaba.

Continuaron avanzando por la rampa en silencio, hasta que James, que iba adelante, ve el inicio de unas escaleras que se perdían en la oscuridad.

-Creo que estamos cerca de donde sea que estemos yendo- se empujó los lentes por el puente de la nariz con un dedo. Apuntó la varita con luz hacia adelante y comenzó a subir los escalones, seguido por su amigo.

Parecía no tener fin. Habían estado subiendo sin parar y a un ritmo considerable durante 15 o 20 minutos.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?- preguntó James.

Sirius sacó de su pantalón un reloj de bolsillo y lo miró, apuntando hacia él el haz de luz de su varita.

-4:30 de la madrugada…- contestó elevando la vista hacia James, tres peldaños por encima de él- Al parecer me equivoqué…- James frenó y se giró para verlo.

-¿En qué?-

-No tienes tan mal culo-

Con el ceño fruncido, fingía analizar detenidamente el trasero de su amigo.

James rió.

-¡Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte todo este tiempo!- continuó subiendo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sirius-. Ahora solo tienes que aceptar que te vuelvo loco- y puso su cara "mata pasiones", que consistía en elevar una ceja y sonreír de lado.

-¡Ay, James!- Sirius puso voz afeminada y empezó a abanicarse con la mano que no sujetaba la varita- ¡me vuelves loco!-.

Ambos se rieron hasta que James se golpeó la cabeza contra algo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó fregándose el lugar dañado con la mano- ¿Qué fue eso?- elevó la varita para iluminar.

El tramo de escalera se perdía en lo que parecía ser una especie de puerta trampa.

-Aquí se termina el camino- le comunicó a Sirius.

-¡Ya era hora!-.

James empujó, con algo de dificultad, la trampilla hacia arriba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta se coló por el espacio creado y luego le tendió una mano a Sirius para ayudarlo a subir.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó apenas hubo terminado de entrar.

-Ni idea- James volvió a cerrar la trampilla y miró a su alrededor con la varita en alto.

Era una habitación abarrotada de cosas. Había un gran armario de madera de dos puertas, con arabescos tallados en ellas como adornos; cajas, todo repleto de cajas de cartón amontonadas y encimadas precariamente por todos lados; una escalera de madera con un pasamanos que ascendía.

-Parece ser un sótano…- volvió a decir James sin mirar a Sirius.

Todo estaba oscuro y cubierto por una capa de polvo, excepto una que otra caja, al parecer, mas nuevas que la mayoría. Sirius se acercó a una para leer el contenido.

-_"Grajeas de todos los sabores", "ranas de chocolate", "brujas fritas"_…- leyó en voz alta- son todas cajas de dulces- continuó.

James se acercó a una mesita ratona en una esquina. Estaba cubierta por unos afiches de propaganda. Agarró uno y lo leyó.

-¡Honeydukes!- exclamó atónito. Sirius le chistó para que bajase el tono de voz- ¡Honeydukes!- repitió en un susurro.

-¿Estamos en Hogsmeade?- Sirius estaba tan sorprendido como su amigo.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Es genial!- con una sonrisa giró sobre sí para volver a echarle una mirada a todo, esta vez con más aprensión.

Mientras, Sirius abría cajas sin escrúpulos, revisándolas y guardando cosas de vez en cuando en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Padfoot?- le preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Llevo dulces para después…- respondió sencillamente.

-Pero los estas robando- le reprochó, aunque él también empezó a guardarse cosas en los bolsillos y comiéndose alguna que otra cosa.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos de rondar y revisar la habitación, analizando por dónde podrían entrar al almacén y salir a las calles de Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver, Moony y Wormtail aún están en el castillo esperándonos- dijo de repente James.

-Me parece bien…-

Cuando Sirius avanzó se escuchó un gran estrépito de cajas y un jarrón rompiéndose contra el suelo.

-¡Ay!- se quejó- Esa mesa apareció de la nada- se incorporó del suelo.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!- una voz masculina se escuchó en la parte de arriba, seguido de unos pasos apresurados.

-Eres un idiota, Black- su amigo le dedicó una mirada de infinito desprecio. Sirius le sonrió- ¡debemos irnos!-

Se apresuraron en buscar la trampilla, pero todo estaba tan oscuro, sucio y desordenado que les resultó imposible.

-¡Mierda!- James se ponía más nervioso a medida que los pasos se acercaban- En este momento echo de menos mi capa- protestó.

Ambos se petrificaron al escuchar el pestillo de la puerta del sótano abrirse.

Sirius fue el más rápido en reaccionar: agarró la muñeca de James y lo guió hasta el armario de madera. Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-_Muffliato_- murmuró James con la varita en mano.

Justo en ese instante escucharon que el hombre que gritó antes había entrado en la habitación.

Se quedaron completamente quietos y sin atreverse a respirar, aun sabiendo que era imposible que alguien los escuchara por el hechizo aislador.

El hombre, con una lámpara en la mano y la varita en la otra recorrió la habitación con la mirada y comenzó a caminar entre las cajas con dificultad.

-¿Quién está ahí?- volvió a decir. Luego empezó a avanzar hacia el armario.

Los dos jóvenes sabían (por experiencia) que tarde o temprano los encontrarían. El hombre estiró la mano de la varita, estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del armario cuando un gato felpudo saltó de entre las cajas, asustando al dueño de la casa. Después de perdió por una estrecha ventanilla.

-Uff…- suspiró- ¡Era solo un gato!- le gritó, al parecer, a alguien que estaba arriba, aliviado y fastidiado a la vez.

-Ya te lo dije- una voz femenina se oyó amortiguada-. ¡Deja de molestar y vuelve a dormir!- gritó nuevamente.

Sirius y James escucharon como el hombre se alejaba por la escalera, murmurando maldiciones.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Qué susto!- exclamó James.

-La hemos pasado peor-

-Sí, pero esas veces al menos estábamos en el colegio-

Sirius rió. James dio media vuelta (con dificultad) y empujó la puerta del armario. Pero no cedió.

Volvió a hacerlo, con más fuerza.

Nada.

-No se abre- sonó más desesperado de lo que hubiera querido.

-Sí, claro. Solo dices eso para aprovechar que estás tan pegadito a mí-

-¡No es gracioso, Sirius! Es en serio ¡no la puedo abrir!- empujó con todo el cuerpo. La puerta continuó sin ceder.

Sirius dejó de sonreír al notar al pánico y nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo. Estaba hablando en serio.

-A ver, déjame a mí- Sirius se movió un poco hacia James (aplastándolo contra la esquina del armario) y empujó la puerta repetidas veces.

Continuaba sin suceder nada.

Sirius lanzó un insulto y se apoyó en la esquina contraria a la de James.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- le preguntó fastidiado.

-No tengo idea- admitió James.

-¡Ya se!- apuntó con su varita en donde suponía estaba el picaporte- _¡Alohomora!_- dijo.

Nada.

-¡Mierda!- gritó y volvió a apoyarse en el rincón-. No funciona, debe tener algún artilugio antiembrujos, en mi casa hay un montón- James lo miró interrogativo ante esto último-. Ya sabes, para evitar que saquen los cuadros horrendos y eso…- James asintió.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, cada uno pensaba en cómo iban a salir de ésta. Hasta que, después de los que les pareció horas, Sirius empezó a empujar, patear y golpear la puerta.

James iba gritarle y decirle que se calmara, pero estaba concentrado en no pensar en que la pierna de Sirius, al estar tan juntos y apretados, le rozaba su entrepierna, y el hecho de que se movía frenéticamente no ayudaba.

-Si-Sirius…- hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz saliera normal-, deberías calmarte, de esta forma no llegaremos a ningún lado-.

James debía hacer algo antes de que la situación se ponga más "dura" de lo que ya era.

Sirius lo miró para replicarle pero se frenó al notar que estaba todo sonrojado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Parecía preocupado.

-No es nada, solo… solo quédate quieto, ¿sí?- luego inhaló profundo y suspiró.

Sirius lo miró un momento más. Luego se removió en su lugar para acomodarse. James no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado. Enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a su amigo sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Acabas de…?- le preguntó Sirius entre divertido y sorprendido.

-¡No!- replicó James- Yo no acabo de ¡ah!- Sirius movió su pierna contra la parte baja de él.

Gotcha.

Sirius lo había atrapado.

Colocó una rodilla entre las piernas de James y ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

A pesar de que no era necesario tenerlo "acorralado" a él le gustaba la idea de tener al control.

-¿Ves? Siempre te lo he dicho, Prongs, estás muerto por mi…- le pasó la lengua por el oído, haciendo estremecer a James- y esta es una prueba fehaciente, ¿no crees?- movió su rodilla en la entrepierna del otro, sacándole un suspiro. Le divertía la idea de jugar con James en este estado, luchando contra su excitación… no sabía por qué, pero esto lo calentaba a él también. Por lo que continuó- No tienes más que aceptarlo…- lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de su amigo, que no sabía qué hacer en ésta situación.

Si se negaba, Sirius nunca se lo dejaría pasar y siempre lo molestaría con eso; si aceptaba y seguía el juego, corría el riesgo de que Sirius solo esté jugando, terminando en una situación incómoda y vergonzosa… pero también cabía la posibilidad de terminar pasando un buen rato.

Se inclinó por la tercera opción y prefirió seguirle la corriente (ya que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos).

-Y si aceptara que estoy loco por ti y todo eso…- Sirius lo miró ansioso, quería ver a dónde guiaba el juego- ¿qué me harías?- continuó, sonriendo de lado y levantando un poco las cejas, en señal de desafío.

Sirius sonrió.

James acababa de empezar un juego, que solo podía tener un final, y una vez iniciado ninguno de los dos, impulsados por el orgullo y narcisismo, se echaría atrás.

-De todo…- le contestó.

-Pues, entonces…- James suspiró. Quería follárselo ya pero debía mantener la calma un poco más y seguir con esto. Acercó sus labios al oído de Sirius- quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero que estés dentro mío y no salgas hasta que te corras-.

Eso fue lo más gay que James había dicho en su vida (teniendo en cuenta que siempre hacía bromas de ese estilo), pero quería que Sirius empezara ya, no podía seguir aguantando. Para su alegría, eso pareció bastarle a su amigo, que sin más preámbulos agarró (con bastante más brutalidad de la necesaria), su barbilla y la guió hasta su boca, para besarlo.

Empezaron con un poco de timidez, ya que nunca habían llegado tan lejos, pero aun así no dejaron de hacerlo. Sirius capturaba los labios de James entre los suyos, una y otra vez, sin lengua, pero lo suficientemente fogoso como para que el también empezara a excitarse.

Sirius movía su rodilla en la entrepierna de su amigo al ritmo que iban sus labios. James encajaba sus bocas girando la cabeza alternativamente de un lado a otro. Sirius aún permanecía con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, hasta que dirigió una mano a la nuca de James y lo presionó contra él, al tiempo que se abría paso con su lengua en la boca ajena, teniendo mayor facilidad para ingresar, ya que la presión que ejercía provocaba que James abra más su boca.

Este abrió sus ojos (que había cerrado al inicio del beso) y miró directo a los grises de Sirius. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que éste lo observaba fijamente. James profundizó el beso.

Era un desafío.

Sirius lo aceptó gustoso. Enseguida le alcanzó el ritmo hasta superarlo. James tardó en seguirlo.

El ojigris esto no le gustó y apretó su rodilla en el bulto de su amigo, más fuerte de lo que venía haciendo antes.

Janes gimió dentro de la boca del otro, deteniendo por un segundo el beso, un segundo que Sirius no desaprovechó. Lo besó con tal efusividad y salvajismo, que James no pudo alcanzarlo.

Eso era jugar sucio. Perra.

Si así lo quería, así lo tendría. James también sabía jugar sucio.

Su mano derecha (que hasta entonces, junto con la otra que sostenía la varita que les daba luz las había mantenido a los lados de su cuerpo), la dirigió a la entrepierna de Sirius, haciendo un poco de presión con la palma.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, pero no fue suficiente para que redujera el beso. James frunció el ceño, frustrado, a diferencia de su amigo, que sus ojos tenían una chispa de diversión.

James se arriesgó un poco más y apretó.

Esta vez, Sirius sí gimió un poco, pero James aún luchaba por seguirle el paso. Se estaba quedando sin aire, y su miembro, duro bajo la tela de la ropa interior y el pantalón empezaba a dolerle, reclamando atención.

Solo un poco más.

James dejó de apretar y subió su mano lo suficiente para alcanzar la hebilla del cinto, desabrochándola en un movimiento, seguido de los botones y el cierre del pantalón.

En ese momento Sirius rompió el contacto visual y dirigió la mirada a la mano de James y lo que pretendía hacer. Volvió a mirar a James a los ojos, pudo no notar una pizca de triunfo. Apretó más su nuca. James abrió más la boca y no pudo evitar que la lengua de Sirius le recorriera aún más la boca, tocando y saboreando cada rincón.

Luego metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Sirius. Agarró su miembro, ya duro y húmedo, y empezó a masajearlo, de arriba abajo, haciendo círculos con el dedo, apretando en ocasiones. A Sirius le fue imposible no gemir.

Rompió el contacto de sus bocas y apoyó la frente en el hombro de James, gimiendo y jadeando.

-Perra…- le dijo con la voz opacada por la excitación.

-Tu abuela- le respondió James, feliz con su victoria.

-Sí, puede ser- le respondió pasados unos segundos.

James se concentró en masturbarlo. Le resultaba raro estar haciéndoselo a su mejor amigo dl alma y escucharlo gemir en su oído, provocándole escalofríos, pero ese tipo de pensamientos eran eclipsados por la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Tal vez, más tarde, cuando tenga la mente despejada se arrepentiría, pero lo dudaba, él se arrepentía de muy pocas cosas que hacía (por no decir ninguna).

El sentir los jadeos de Sirius sobre su piel le provocaba hacerlo él también.

-Creí… ah… creí que yo sería el que te lo haría- le reprochó Sirius, hiperventilando.

-Cambié de opinión- jadeaba. Sirius había empezado a desabrocharle la camisa. Ya le había sacado la túnica.

-Eso no te lo voy a permitir- Sirius lo miró a los ojos. Empezó a acariciar la piel expuesta, besando y lamiendo, hasta que llegó a sus pezones.

James ronroneó de placer al sentir la lengua del otro sobre su piel. Aunque se resistía a que Sirius lo dominara.

-Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre, Potter, te guste o no-

-Ya quisieras- empezó a masturbarlo con más énfasis. Sirius gimió más fuerte de lo que venía haciendo-. Tú serás el que grite mi nombre-.

Oh, no, perra. Sirius no permitiría eso.

Con un poco de esfuerzo y mucha fuerza de voluntad, aferró la muñeca de James para que dejara de tocarlo. De un tirón desabrochó el pantalón del otro y antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, ya había metido su mano en su ropa interior.

A James le falsearon las rodillas por lo que se sostuvo de los hombros de Sirius. Dejó de pensar con claridad, su mente estaba en blanco; inconscientemente movió su cadera contra la mano de Sirius. Necesitaba más de ese contacto, era embriagante el placer que sentía, Sirius lo tocaba mejor que él mismo lo hacía.

James buscó la boca de su amigo. Sirius se sorprendió cuando notó la voracidad con la que lo besaba, prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo.

Sirius sonrió para sí, sabía que James se había rendido a sus deseos, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa.

Él le ganó.

James sostuvo el rostro del otro entre sus manos, su lengua recorría toda la cavidad ajena. Sirius ya no intentaba ahogarlo, si no que seguía el mismo ritmo del otro, saboreándolo y masturbándolo, enloqueciendo James, que de vez en vez soltaba gemidos ahogados en la boca de su amigo.

Sin terminar por completo el beso, Sirius llevó los dedos de la mano que no tocaba la entrepierna de James, a la boca del otro.

James chupó y ensalivó cada uno con detenimiento. A Sirius le dolía su miembro con cada lamida que le daba.

Sin previo aviso, sacó sus dedos de la boca de su amigo y la dirigió a la parte trasera de James. Con la otra mano, después de soltar el miembro de su amigo, le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior (con algo de dificultad) hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

James sintió un repentino pudor, se sentía expuesto. Sirius llevó sus dedos ya lubricados a su entrada.

-Espera…- le pidió entre jadeos. Una repentina inseguridad lo invadió, no sabía si quería que terminase de esa forma, estaba con su mejor amigo, en mitad de la noche, fuera del colegio y encerrados en un armario, y sobre todo, eran dos chicos.

Sirius lo miró. James estaba sonrojado y pudo notar que no estaba seguro. Lo odió por frenarlo justo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?- no tenía ganas de esperar, le empezó a besar el cuello. Trataría de convencerlo para seguir, más tarde hablarían.

-Yo… no estoy seguro de esto…-.

Sirius se apegó aún más a él y empezó a frotarse. James gimió al sentir el bulto de su amigo contra su miembro expuesto. Casi estuvo por dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, pero no debía. Tenía que aclararse la cabeza. A él le gustaba Lily, no podía hacer esto, una cosa era bromear y otra muy distinta hacer realidad esas bromas. Se lo dijo a Sirius, con más esfuerzo del necesario para calmar sus gemidos.

-Es solo un juego, James-.

Sirius ya no aguantaba. Tenía que convencer a su amigo y sabía que él era muy sensible con el tema de Lily.

James lo miró, tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pero…- jadeó como respuesta antes de ser interrumpido.

-Ya sé que la quieres, pero no la estas engañando… solo- jadeó- solo es… ¿sexo casual?- continuó y James hizo una media sonrisa, enseguida aplacada por un gemido que no pudo evitar ahogar cuando Sirius volvió a frotarse contra él- Esto no es sentimental-.

Sirius volvió a besar su cuello, le lamió debajo de la oreja y le dejó mordidas por todos lados. Luego acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Por favor…- le rogó en un susurro. James se estremeció- Duele…-.

James se sonrojó y se dejó vencer por segunda vez. Él también estaba caliente. Llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba mal lo que hacían, es solo ¿un pasatiempo?, además, si Lily no se enteraba, ¿qué problema había?, ninguno de los dos hablaría. Volvió a besar a Sirius.

Se besaron con el salvajismo que se aguantaron en su corto diálogo. James volvió a lubricar los dedos de Sirius y no dijo nada cuando los dirigió nuevamente a su entrada.

Sirius introdujo el primer dedo. James se quejó. Hundió su rostro en el espacio del cuello y el hombro de su amigo, se aferró fuertemente a su espalda.

Sirius movía su dedo en círculos, y de afuera hacía adentro. James gemía y se movía junto con él.

Cuando ya había tres dedos dentro de él, no podía aguantar, quería más.

Sirius tampoco aguantaba más, gemía cada vez que james embestía contra su mano, imaginando lo que sentiría estando dentro de él.

En un arranque de desesperación, sacó sus dedos de James. Éste se quejó.

Con un rápido movimiento, empezó a quitarle el pantalón a James. Con su ayuda, liberaron su pierna izquierda. Suficiente. Sirius se bajó los suyos con la ropa interior y alzó con una mano la pierna libre de James, colocándola a un lado de su cadera.

Con la otra mano, agarró su miembro y lo ubicó en la entrada de James. Sin más preámbulos, empezó a introducirse.

James gritó un gemido y clavó las uñas en la espalda de su amigo.

Era jodidamente doloroso, pero extrañamente se sentía placentero. Ambos esperaron un momento (aunque a Sirius le pareció una eternidad) para que James se acostumbrara. Luego este empezó a mover su cadera contra la de Sirius, buscando más profundidad.

Sirius no esperó un segundo más y empezó a embestirlo él.

Si James no hubiera hecho el hechizo Muffliato cuando entraron al armario, todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade se enteraría de que estaban follando salvajemente.

James gemía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, dándole a Sirius escalosfríos llenos de goce y placer. Él también gemía, pero eran amortiguados por la piel de James cuando le mordía el cuello, hombros, pecho y clavículas.

En algún momento, Sirius había alzado la otra pierna de James, quedando éste con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de madera y con las piernas rodeando la cadera de Sirius, ayudándolo a embestirlo más profundo.

En una de las siguientes estocadas, Sirius tocó ese delicioso punto dentro de James, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza, y arqueando la espalda lanzó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores.

Sirius rió por la reacción de su amigo. James lo miró: estaba sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos por el placer. Le suplicaba con la mirada que vuelva a hacer lo que sea que haya hecho. Y Sirius lo hizo.

A James le dolía la garganta de tanto gemir, pero no le importaba, la estaba pasando de puta madre. Sirius se concentraba en tocar ese lugar que lo volvía loco cada vez que se introducía en él.

Sujetando los hombros de su amigo, James subía y bajaba su cuerpo al tiempo que Sirius lo penetraba, cada vez más rápido y profundo.

James sintió la familiar sensación de que enseguida se venía. Empezó a mover su cadera en semicírculos, de esta forma pareciera que Sirius fuera más grande, tocando lugares dentro de él que antes no.

James no tardó mucho más en correrse.

Su espalda se curvó; con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó salir un gemido desde lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo el orgasmo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, arañando los hombros del otro y contrayéndose al máximo.

Esto último fue demasiado para Sirius, sentir a su amigo aún más apretado alrededor suyo hizo que también se corriera en la última estocada. Gimió y apoyó la frente en el pecho de James, dejando que todo el orgasmo saliera y se extendiera por cada una de sus células.

Se quedaron así un momento, James con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas contra la pared del armario y las manos aún permanecían en los hombros de Sirius; éste mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de James. Todavía sujetaba sus piernas contra su cadera. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida en la nada.

-James…- lo llamó luego de que sus respiraciones y ritmo cardíaco se normalizaran.

-¿Hum?-.

-¿Sabes?... no eres exactamente liviano…- le reprochó.

-Un momento más, estoy cómodo- solo lo decía para fastidiar a Sirius, aunque era verdad.

-¡Vamos! Están empezando a dolerme las piernas…- y soltó la derecha de James. Éste no tuvo más remedio que bajar la otra. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius aún permanecía unido a él.

-Sirius… ¿podrías…?- el aludido lo miró, y luego miró más abajo.

-Oh… si-.

-Despacio… ¡despacio!- ahogó un quejido cuando Sirius salió de él sin mucho cuidado-. Te odio- le dijo después de que se recuperó del dolor.

-Mentira- Sirius le picó la nariz con un dedo y sonrió altaneramente-. Yo sé que me amas-.

James miró a Sirius a los ojos. No entendía cómo podía hacer una broma así después de lo sucedido. Siguió observando sus ojos grises, tratando de encontrar algo. Pudo notar una diversión, seguro por lo que acababa de decir, luego siguió buscando: cansancio, duda y un poco de culpabilidad. Tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió, no creyó que Sirius se sentiría culpable, tal vez, sí confundido, pero no culpable, Sirius le había dicho que era solo un juego y nada más, solo algo sin sentimiento… ¿lo había sido?

Sirius también observaba los ojos de James, y al igual que él, vio que se sentía cansado, notó confusión y un montón de otros sentimientos que no supo cómo definir. De repente lo invadió una oleada de culpabilidad y se sintió una mierda y media. Él siempre había estado abierto a "experimentos sexuales" o lo que sea, y en particular, hace rato la pasó bastante bien, pero no sabía cómo habría sido para James, es más, en un momento había dudado y él lo convenció para seguir… en ese momento solo pensaba en él, no imaginó cómo podría sentirse James. Él lo quería, y sentía que James sentía lo mismo, por sus actitudes y el trato que se tenían.

Sintió miedo al pensar que todo eso se podría perder y volvió a sentirse culpable. Siguió escrutando los ojos de James y vio algo que lo sorprendió. Eso no lo esperaba. Frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Podría ser…?

Antes de poder llegar a una conclusión concreta, James rompió el contacto visual y lo dirigió a sus manos cuando empezó a subirse el pantalón. Sirius siguió sus movimientos un momento más, luego él también comenzó a vestirse.

-Ya quisieras…- le respondió James, sin dejar de abotonarse la camisa. Sirius se había olvidado por completo de la broma que le había hecho hace un momento. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Se alegró un poco.

Una vez terminaron de vestirse y acomodarse la ropa, Sirius se agachó con un poco de dificultad para alzar su varita y las túnicas. Le tendió a James la de él.

-Aquí tienes-.

-Gracias- y se la puso como pudo en el reducido espacio.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó mirándose los zapatos y volvió a agacharse para poder acomodarse la botamanga del pantalón.

Lo que vio al lado de su zapato lo dejó pasmado, se quería matar, se sintió idiota: un seguro.

Corrió la palanquita hacia el frente para después subirla y la puerta se abrió.

James, que se estaba arreglando y limpiando, se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué has…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?- salió del armario dando traspiés.

Sirius se levantó y salió detrás de James.

-Un maldito seguro…- James puso cara de idiota, no se lo creía- Se debe haber puesto cuando cerramos la puerta de golpe y mi embrujo no funcionó porque no apunté al lugar correcto…-.

James volvió a mirar el armario, ofendido, como si el mueble les hubiese jugado una broma pesada.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, Peter y Remus aún nos esperan…- le dijo a Sirius. Empezó a buscar la trampilla con la varita iluminada en mano.

-¡Es verdad!... seguro no están muy felices- se rió pesado al imaginarlos aún esperándolos.

-La encontré- se escuchó la madera crujir cuando James levantó la trampilla-¡Apúrate, Sirius!-.

Él se dirigió hasta su amigo y se metió al túnel. James lo siguió y con cuidado cerró la trampilla, sin hacer casi ruido.

Bajaron los escalones corriendo, de dos en dos, hasta de a tres. Iban con más confianza, ya que conocían mejor el trayecto. Pasados unos diez minutos, llegaron al camino empinado.

Lo recorrieron el doble de rápido que la vez anterior. Luego el camino volvió a ser recto (o por lo menos, no empinado). Tropezando y, a veces cayéndose, continuaron corriendo por el túnel.

Sus pasos eran amortiguados por las paredes de tierra y humedad. Jadeaban de cansancio.

-¿Cuánto crees… que… falte?- le preguntó a James, que iba delante de él. Le dolían las piernas y sentía una puntada al costado del tórax.

-Ni idea… -James también estaba cansado, pero no iba a dejar de correr. Sus amigos debían estar preocupados por ellos.

No siguieron mucho más cuando James divisó el inicio del túnel, esa especie de tobogán de piedra.

-Espero…- Sirius tomó aire, el corazón le martilleaba el pecho- Espero- repitió- que no se hayan dormido, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?-.

-Ni idea- James negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros.

-Nunca sabes nada-.

James le sonrió.

A continuación, Sirius hizo salir chispas verdes de su varita, con la esperanza de que Remus viera las mismas en la suya.

Esperaron aproximadamente un minuto y de la varita de Sirius, sin que él las invocara, salieron las mismas luces verdes nuevamente.

-Vamos- le dijo a James.

Empezaron a trepar por el tobogán. Eso fue lo peor de todo el recorrido, ya que era liso y resbaloso. Por suerte, se las ingeniaron y pudieron salir.

-¿Qué les pasó?- les reprochó Remus apenas los vio echándoles la capa de invisibilidad por encima- ¡Los esperamos por 3 malditas horas!- a pesar de haber susurrado, su voz fue bastante audible.

-El túnel es largo…- se disculpó Sirius- como mínimo nos debe haber llevado la mitad del tiempo de ida- explicó.

-¡El túnel te lleva hasta el sótano de Honeydukes!- le dijo James con una sonrisa cambiando de tema. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban los retos de Remus. Luego sacó unas bolsas de caramelos y se las entregó a su amigo.

-¿Enserio?- parecía haberse olvidado del enojo- ¡Es fabuloso!-.

-¡Ya lo sé! Nosotros no lo podíamos creer- le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Remus se quedó con la vista perdida en las bolsas de dulces, al parecer analizando algo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron andando por el túnel?- dejo al fin.

-Emm… no sé…. Una hora, creo- le respondió James.

Remus asintió y volvió a concentrarse.

Sirius y James ya se imaginaban lo que preguntaría a continuación, y no les agradaba. No se les ocurrió ninguna forma de interrumpir sus cavilaciones.

-Me dicen que estuvieron alrededor de una hora de ida en el túnel, y por como están, supongo que vinieron corriendo, eso quiere decir que acortaron por lo menos a la mitad el tiempo que les llevó recorrer el túnel… eso nos deja como una hora y media de sobra- hizo una pausa-. Ahora ¿me quieren decir qué estuvieron haciendo que tardaron tanto?- parecía ofendido, no se los iba a dejar pasar, no se iba a olvidar de tres malditas horas de incertidumbre y preocupación mientras los esperaba.

Sirius se tensó casi imperceptiblemente y James se ruborizó ligeramente, que rogó no se notara por la poca luz que había.

-Es que…- empezó Sirius.

-Es que nos quedamos encerrados en un armario- terminó James apresuradamente.

-Casi nos encuentran- aclaró Sirius al ver la cara de incredulidad de Remus.

-Son unos idiotas- les dijo blanqueando los ojos.

-¿Podemos irnos a las camas?- se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Peter, que literalmente se dormía parado.

Se rieron.

-Sí, me parece bien, yo también tengo sueño- y James bostezó.

-Entonces vamos ya, que dentro de poco se despertarán todos…- agregó Remus.

Empezaron a avanzar con cuidado debajo de la capa de James hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Discutieron un momento sobre si era mejor esperar a que alguien saliera o decir ellos la contraseña. Terminaron decidiendo esta última, ya que al ser domingo, los alumnos tardaban más en bajar a desayunar y que el único riesgo que correrían al decir ellos la clave sería que la mujer del retrato se asuste o los regañara, además querían dormir cuanto antes.

Al entrar en la Sala Común, James guardó su capa en la mochila que habían llevado y subieron a su dormitorio.

Remus iba delante, por si aparecía alguien, mientras Sirius y James cargaban a Peter, que estaba totalmente dormido. Al llegar lo depositaron en su cama adoselada, Remus se recostó en la suya y cerró las cortinas.

-Buenas noches…. o días- saludó y enseguida se escuchó su respiración profunda.

James miró por la ventana y, en efecto, ya casi había amanecido. Luego miró a Sirius, que se había acostado de cualquier forma en su cama. Estaba boca abajo y en su espalda pudo notar su respiración, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

Aunque también quiso acostarse, decidió primero ir a ducharse, se sentía incómodo y pegajoso. Juntando un poco más de energía, se levantó y dirigió al baño.

Bajo el agua se fregó y lavó hasta que se sintió limpio y salió envuelto en una toalla de cintura para abajo.

Se puso su pantalón de pijama y se tiró en su cama. Al igual que Remus, corrió las cortinas. Cerró sus ojos, pero era uno de esos momentos en el que el cerebro trabaja más que nunca, llenándose de pensamientos que no dejan dormir.

Suspiró y se colocó los lentes, que había dejado a un lado de su cama.

-¿James?- era la voz de Sirius- ¿Estás despierto?-.

Pensó en hacerse el dormido y no contestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Ahora sí lo estoy… - le respondió, sin abrir aún los ojos- ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Es que no me puedo dormir…-.

-¿Y por eso me despiertas a mí?-.

-Perdón…- James no sabía si era por el sueño, pero le pareció que realmente lo sentía.

-No, es broma, yo tampoco me puedo dormir- abrió los ojos y miró el techo del dosel- ¿qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sirius. Pasó un momento y James había empezado a pensar que se durmió.

-¿Y? -James le preguntó, para confirmar su teoría.

-No, no es nada -James escuchó que se removió en su cama.

-¡No, ahora me dices! -le recriminó, ya lo había dejado con la duda.

-Es solo que... -Sirius dudó.

James se asustó un poco, Sirius no dudaba, ¡era Sirius! Ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguir la charla, pero a la vez quería saber qué diría su amigo... No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación, asi que solo esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-Perdóname... -dijo al fin, luego de una largo rato de suspenso.

James al principio no entendió. ¿Que lo perdone? ¿por qué? No había hecho nada malo. Siguió pensando por un momento hasta creyó saber a qué se refería Sirius. Agradeció haber cerrado sus cortinas porque estaba seguro de que se había puesto rojo hasta la linea del cabello. Ya sea por su bochorno o por fastidiar a su amigo, decidió hacerse el tonto.

-¿Por qué? -su voz sonó normal, a pesar de que el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho.

-Ya sabes... -Sirius vacilaba evidentemente incómodo. Era obvio a lo que se refería, pero James siguió insistiendo.

-No, no sé -

Sirius se sentó sobre su cama y miró la cama de James, tapada por las pesadas telas de color escarlata. Ya había comenzado a arrepentirse de haber hablado, el sueño y el cansancio no lo hacían pensar con claridad y tendía a ser más impulsivo. Se fregó los ojos con las palmas de sus manso en un intento de aclararse las ideas. No iba a insistir si James seguía haciéndose el desentendido.

A pesar de que el impulso inicial por hablar con él ya se estaba desvaneciendo, la culpa lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro, eso fue incentivo suficiente para continuar hablando.

-James... -

El aludido sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba. No supo qué responder, el tono que Sirius había utilizado pareciera reprocharle su falta de interés y que él iba totalmente en serio.

-Perdóname -volvió a decir Sirius al notar que su amigo no daba respuesta alguna- ¿Me estás escuchando? preguntó asados unos minutos de silencio. Se sintió estúpido al pensar que James se habría dormido, que estaba tratando de decirle sumamente importante a unas cortinas.

-Si, lo siento, es solo que... No entiendo por qué quieres que te perdone... -

-¿Qué no entiendes por qué...? -se interrumpió indignado -¡James! ¡Prácticamente te violé!-

-¡Shhh! Remus y Peter duerman -lo reprendió -.Y no te voy a perdonar -agregó pasado unos segundos.

-Por favor, James, yo solo... -

-No e voy a perdonar -lo interrumpió James - Porque no hiciste nada malo, Sirius -su tono era sereno y tranquilo.

Ahora Sirius era el sorprendido.

-¿Qué? -su cara era la viva imagen de la incredulidad.

-Eso. No hiciste nada por lo que disculparte -volvió decir -bueno, tengo sueño, adios- continuó apresurado, con la esperanza de que Sirius dejara de hacerle preguntas. Se volteó apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo, dandole la espalda al sitio donde estaba Sirius.

Obviamente, lo último había sido un saludo evasivo y Sirius no lo dejaría escapar, no hasta que le aclare lo que le acababa de decir.

-No, James, si lo hice, ahora tú explícame -le exigió.

-Si tanto insistes en que te perdone, esta bien, lo hago -le respondió con tono impaciente.

-No, ahora quiero que me expliques -

-¿Quién te entiende? Tengo sueño, déjame dormir -otra vez la respuesta evasiva.

Sirius se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cama de James. De un solo manotazo corrió las cortinas que los separaban, antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar Sirius se encontraba sentado sobre él, mientras sostenía las muñecas de James a ambos lados de su cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Explícame -exigió nuevamente.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces? ¡Sal de encima mio! -se quejaba mientras se removía.

-No voy a irme hasta que me expliques que quisiste decir con lo otro... -le dijo mirándole directo a los ojos- cálmate o nos oirán...-

A James no pareció importarle la posibilidad de ser oídos y siguió removiéndose, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-Y no creo que tengas ganas de que nos encuentren así, ¿verdad? -Sirius le sonrió elevando las cejas en un claro gesto de victoria.

James lo miró con el ceño fruncido y muy a regañadientes se quedó quieto.

-Así me gusta -la sonrisa de Sirius permaneció en sus labios- Ahora explícame qué quisiste decir con lo anterior -la seriedad había vuelto a su rostro y voz.

James se ruborizó un poco y desvió sus ojos a un lado de la habitación.

-Nada-

-¡James!-

-Bueno, esta bien... -James tomó aire- esquedijistequeloquehicimoserasinsentimientoperolaverdad-

-¡Cálmate! No te entiendo nada, habla más despacio -lo interrumpió Sirius- dilo de nuevo...-

James suspiró resignado. Cerró los ojos y esta vez habló con normalidad.

-Dije que tú dijiste que lo que hicimos fue sin sentimientos, pero la verdad es que... -James enrojeció hasta la linea del cabello.

-¿Es que qué? -A Sirius le iba a dar un ataque con todo el suspenso que generaba el otro.

James abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Se quedó unos segundos callado, luego abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró enseguida y volvió a repetir la acción.

-La verdad es qué cosa, James -le preguntó nuevamente Sirius, al borde de la desesperación.

-Que nunca hubiera hecho algo así con una persona por la que no sintiera nada... -continuó notoriamente avergonzado en un murmullo, que en la quietud de la habitación fue perfectamente audible. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y su rubor no había disminuído nada.

Quería que se lo tragara la tierra, no podía creer que acabara de decir eso. Empezó a entrar en pánico cuando ya había pasado un buen rato y Sirius continuaba sin decir nada. Una pequeña cantidad de coraje se coló en su cuerpo y se atrevió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

No había aflojado el agarre de sus manos ni un ápice. Se notaba que estaba sorprendido, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo muy distinto a la sorpresa.

James comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso.

-Bueno, ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora puedes irte -dijo en un intento de camuflar su embarazo, y empezó a forcejear de nuevo.

El movimiento pareció sacar a Sirius de su trance.

-No, no me voy-

Acto seguido se recostó sobre el pecho de James y metió sus brazos entre la cama y la espalda de su amigo, rodeándolo en un abrazo.

-¿Qué...? -se interrumpió sin poder creérselo.

-Me quedaré aquí, estoy cómodo -le contestó como si nada.

-Creí que te...-

-¿Que me iría? -sugirió- No, te dije que estoy cómodo, me gusta estar así -

Una aliviada sonrisa afloró en James. Sabía que esa era la respuesta de Sirius de que también sentía algo más por él. Sirius rió.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó mirando el techo del dosel.

-Se te aceleró el corazón-

-Cállate-

-Seguro pensabas en mí -

-Si, no lo puedo evitar -

-Es que soy muy sexy -

De nuevo las bromas, como antes, aunque esta vez tenían algo de verdad.

* * *

**Para el que tenga dudas, si, el túnel es así de largo (lo consulté en el libro), el hechizo que dice Remus es el que aparece en el libro y todos los otros hechizos que aparecen también los consulté de los libros, así que de eso pueden estar seguros.**

**Well, espero lo hayan disfrutado, haber cumplido con las personalidades de ambos y que no haya sido un desperdicio de tiempo escribir esto...**

**Para el que lo haya disfrutado, tengo otro fic de esta pareja, que pronto voy a subir, pero primero le quiero arreglar unas cositas que no me terminan de gustar.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar les doy las gracias por haber leído y se los agradecería aún más si me dejan su opinión al respecto, me gustaría saber si vale la pena que siga escribiendo sobre estos dos :D**

**Ah, y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en mis anteriores fics :d se los agradezco mucho! 3**


End file.
